Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 9. Font type modification has its rule. Replying/diplomacy posts are italics, mod posts are bold (both are also bulleted), nation names are bold too. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-900bc Discusion Page South Scandinavia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' trade routes.png|Trade routes map *the bigger line, the more trade is going on there. **Red circles represent biggest trade centers. AltE 800bc.png Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 25,742px *Economical power 5, military power 5 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:7,569px *Economical power 5, military power 2 Southern Scandinavian Union ''- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a.'' Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 13,630px *Economical power 4, military power 4 Latin Roma - '' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''Color:pale orange'' *''Size: 4,467px'' *Economical power 2, military power 0 Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! Non-player unified Countries: United Saxonia and Cimbri ''- light pink'' Semba Prussians -'' Consistent purple'' Kingdom of Umbria - Azure blue Carthage - Blue Bafor Confederacy-''' Bright yellow'' Liburni-Dalmati - brown-green stripes Epirus '- ''Brown with columbian blue dots '''Greek city-states - Columbian blue Macedonian hegemony - Periwinkle blue Thraki hegemony - Light purple Scythia (not discovered) - Grey Kingdom of Lydia - Celadon green Phrygia - Palatinate purple Hittites (not discovered) - grey Urartu - Electric blue Colchis - Olive drab green Assyria - Russet brown Phoenicia - Consistent pink Egypt - Sangria brown Kush - Tyrian purple 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many Greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe alliance of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. 890 B.C. *'Cimbri joins Saxonia as autonomous tribe. *'Prussians reunite all Prussian lands.' *'Latins win siege of Rome and establish Latin Roma.' *'Dalmati and Liburni create dual-state.' *'Thrace sends 7,500 more men to counter-attack Athens, Macedonia reinforces with 5,000. A total of 13,750 men marches on Vosporos.' *Lithuania has 11 edp, Athens have 9 edp, Bafor has 8 edp, Sarmatia has 5, Ulster has 4, Latin Roma: with the establishment of the new monarchic government in Rome, several tribes leaders begin into creating a expansive campaign by expanding towards the north central italian regions and establishing an army of 20,000 soldiers (sorry, too much, I think 7-10k for the state of that size is fair enough) from all the Latin Kingdom. while this military and navy are built up. and navy expands. *'Athenian D:' We offer Roma trade agreement and possible military cooperation in future. Athens: After victorious march and tactical retreat, Adonis feels confident about the future of Athens. Althought he lost almost 15% of his army, he asures his secretaries and Demos that if the Battle of Vosporos goes well, Athens will rule all the Thrace by 870B.C. However, if Thrace will accept harsh terms of peace that king is preparing, war may end sooner. To make it happen, Adonis decides to send his army to battle straight away without defending. With perspective of a bright future, 13,800 men are preparing to fight the biggest battle their known world have ever seen. At the same time, 2,500 reserve army is still waiting, if main army wins, they will be still fresh and ready to make a final blow on Thrace, and take as much lands as possible. With help of oversea navy both Libyan, Cyprus, Taurus, Punic and Italic colonies are expanded by 100px. *Battle of Vosporos Thraki army is completely destroyed, only garrison is left. Athens lost majority of men but this victory decided the fate of this war and future Kingdom. Due to big losses, Adonis recalls reserve from attacking and will let the main army to rest. Additional 1,000 psiloi drafted to support reserves. King's prediction about the end of the war in 870 b.c. is becoming reality. Athens are now country. Lithuania Confederation: 'As the first step toward imperial government, most of the Tribal armies are nationalised by the king, adding 4000 troups to reach 9000 regular troops in total. We invite the Latvian(or the blue area abobe us) to cede us 100 pixel of their southern coastal area, we offer a treaty with Prussia that will promote diplomacy over war deal with territorial and interest conflict in the Baltic area. We continue to trade with everyone around use and the Scandinavian, making the Scandinavian expansion a good thing. '(Economy is now flourishing in Lithuania) *'Prussia' officially announces that it has no territorial demands or interests in the north as long as Lithuania stays there. South Scandinavia: Upgrade military to Defensive Army grade 2. (note: 6 edp yet) We expand 400 px (which is our limit) in Gotaland. Some 2,000 men are added for a total of 14,000 men. In the two kingdoms of Jutland and Denmark, a parliament is created to better represent the wills of the people. As the Governing Council believes that in the future there will be no possible way of expanding in the East (except for Gotaland), we explore the East coast of England to pave the way for future expansion. Ties are strengthened with Lithuania. After the expansion of Saxonia, we ask Lithuania what should we do. 880 B.C. *'Native Illyrians influenced by Epirus form a state.' *'Prussians start dispatching travelers to explore the lands of Slavs and Dacians.' *'Saxons are slowly assimilating Cimbris and Teutons.' *'To stop Athenians, Macedonia sends remaining 5,000 men to defend Thrace.' *'Assyria attacks Lydia and major war starts in the middle-east.' *'Egypt vassalizes Sinai tribes.' *'Germanics are influencing belgics to form united Germania.' South Scandinavia: Feeling threatened of Saxonia, fortification is continued along the Saxonian border. 6,000 men is added to make 20,000 men. Military is alarmed to highest level. Get one more edp to make 7 edp, now with a Stable economy (3) we upgrade our military to Regional power (3). Exploration in east England continues. Lithuanian confederation: '''We are not yet worry about the Saxon and currently have more local plan. We launch a military campaign in Latvia with 5000 troups in Latvia to expand the confederation, which only exist by name at this state. We recruit 3000 troops but most of them are reserve troops and have no battle experience, most of them being farmer. Trade continue at the east, to the west and with the south. (I will assume that you have increased your military power to 4) No, current military power is 0. At most you can upgrade it to level 1 - local garrison. '''Latin Roma: continues upgrading its military navy and accepts athens alliance. more to come Athens: To be sure that his plans will become reality, Adonis recalls oversea navy to have aditional 2,200 men. 8,300 men march on Thraki garrison that is reinforced by Macedonians. "-I will be siting in the Thracian throne by 870bc regardless of what forces will try to stop Athenian army, we will do this." - says Adonis in Demos meeting, he then leaves Athens to head straight to Thrace and lead his armies. Military is improved to level 3. Cyprian and Taurian colonies expanded by 300px. 300px of land claimed in Peloponesus. Taurian league "joins" Athens. *In the Battle of Thrace Thraki garrison and Macedonian reinforcements are completely destroyed. Athens capture 1,666px of land and now can move without meeting any resistance. 870 B.C. *'Lydian-Assyrian war continues, Israelites join on the Assyrian side.' *'Civil war in Kingdom of Umbria breaks out between king and aristocracy.' *'Semba assimilate even more slavs.' *'Frysians, Saxons, Semba, Lyvia, Estland and Finland sign an agreement of two official trade routes, one by land and one by sea. Lithuania and Scandinavia along with Slavs, Aryans and Latgalians are invited too.' (I'll create routes map. Just like in real life, those will be highways of cultural and economical exchange or maybe even wars.) *'Egypt expands to the west.' *'Epirus expands.' South Scandinavia: 5,000 is added to the military making 25,000. Expand 600 px in Gotaland. (Scandinavia is now country sized) Exploration continues in East England. Trade continues with Lithuania, and starts with Frisians. Border with Saxonia continues to be alarmed. The Governing Council wants to secure a Lithuanian support in case of a war with Saxonia. Due to current tensions, the Governing Council decides not to join trade agreement, and cut trade with all members of the agreements, including Frisians. Lithuanian alliance might also be revoked if Lithuania joins the agreement. Tensions build up in the region, Lithuania must choose between a large, powerful but lonely Scandinavia or a loose, weak but traditionally close Trade Alliance. Furthermore, the Governing Council plans to close the Sound in the case of Lithuanian accession to the Alliance, to disrupt trade between Semba/Saxonia and Aryans. Yes, of course: Aryans that basically are replacement for Geats and extend to the norway where corded ware culture existed, Swedes that live in the western and central Svealand (west from OTL Stokholm), Norse that represent Norwegian tribes/clans and Sami people (natives) in the northernmost parts of Scandinavia. Athens: The war is almost over. As Thraki king was killed in battle, Adonis assumes that de facto Macedonia owns these lands. He asks peace with these demands:'' 7,000px of Thraki land, other part of Thrace becomes Macedonian-Greek protectorate and Macedonian army limitation to 5,000 men. ''(PLAYER VOTES: Roma- , Scandinavia-Yes , Lithuania- ) If Macedonia rejects the offer, army will continue advancement until Macedonian capital city, and peace will be offered on much more harsh conditions. Economy is improved, oversea fleet heads back to colonies. Colony in Cyprus expanded by 401px, Taurus expanded by 49px. Also, Adonis announces that despite previous wars, he supports Lydia and would like to help, but at the time there is no possibility because of weak army. I don't see anyone else playing now, so I wrote down only the active nations. Latin Roma: continues upgrading its military navy. 860 B.C. *'Macedonians agree to Athenian peace offer.' *'Lydia has almost won the war against Assyria.' *'Egypt is preparing for a war against Kush.' *'Some Cimbri leaders are not happy about Saxonian expansion, to oppose it, they establish tribal union as a State of Cimbria.' *'Prussians establish active trading with Dacians.' *'South Scandinavia:' With the Lithuanians not having agreed to join the Trade Alliance, South Scandinavia is happy to strengthen alliance and trade between the two countries. A large trade route is formed between Kobenhavn and Neringa. Knowing that this new trade route will cross other trade routes between Trade Alliance members, both South Scandinavian and Lithuanian trading ships, upon leaving Kobenhavn (I should mark this as your capital?), is armed to defend against piracy. 150x(3+3)=900 px is expanded: 600 px more is expanded in Gotaland, while a 300px colony is finally formed in east England after years of expendition. The decision of Cimbri leaders is welcomed, and the State of Cimbria is offered an alliance. The missionary is sent through Belgica and Germania to avoid Saxons and Frisians from viewing it. Gold and jewels are also sent. *'Lithuania: '''The king of Lithuania start to increase trade with Scandinavia but the merchant are unhappy about the situation. The king decide that Lithuania shall become a regionnal power and launch and invasion of all western latvia, ( or the area above my territory if not Latvia) The military of our country never see any invasion of that scale, only border warfare, but the tribal system have lose influence in the government '''Actually no, you don't ned alg, to get land from tribes you only need to expand. And as I see from expansion you will get even more (600px) than from conquest (400px)'. We offer the Scandinavian trade outposts in the conquered territory if they send troops to support our invasion. *'South Scandinavian Diplomacy:' Happy that Lithuania is willing to strengthen ties, South Scandinavia sends 6,000 men to help Lithuania attack Latgalia. We agree to set up a future trade outpost in Latgalia, and supports the Kalmar Lithuanian outpost. South Scandinavia will help Lithuania do a trial algorithm. God (ie Darius) will check it later. *'Athens:' After expanding Athens and turning it to a significant regional power, Adonis feels that his death is near. He announces that his son is ready to take the throne. After Adonis dies few months later, Aeschylus, as a new king, starts thinking what reforms he should do, as improving Athenian policy and system became almost family tradition. Finally, he comes up with the idea of formal nation budget that will consist of taxes and income from country enterprises. To be sure that everything will be stable, and less dependent on taxes he uses most of the money to establish big trade depots and build polises in strategic keypoints of trade, on Taurus, Hellesphontes, Vosporos, Pyrheus, Crete and other colonies. Economy starts growing faster than ever before and becomes flourishing (4level, 11edp). Military technology is also improved. To have better communication with newly conquered lands, and use now better equiped army more efficiently, Athens expand 600px towards the OTL Greek Macedonia region. Most of the army is stationed in the Thrace to prevent any resistance or guerilas. *'From now all trade routes that fully belong to players will be marked Green, non-player trade routes will be marked brown. Red circles are being replaced by keypoints. User controled keypoints - red, non-user keypoints - blue. Routes crossroads or sea/land routes collision points are also considered keypoints.' *'Latin Roma: '''With rome surrounded by Umbrians and Italics and soon to be swarmed by greeks and phoenicians, the government decides to initiates the expansion of the Latin Empire and the influenciation of the umbrians into joining a nation to form italy, While this the Athenians are asked to help on the eventually domination of Italy by Rome, While this Roman armies begin to grow from 8000 soldiers to15000 to avoid invasion by gauls and Umbrians or Etrurian Insurrections. *'BTW guys, how does the algo work, i wanna know so i can begin to seek for More continues and accurate expansion and to dominate italy.' *'See AltE Algorithm (Alternate Europe Map Game).''' '850 B.C. *'Seeing that Scandinavia doesn't want to cooperate, Saxonia withdraws all diplomats that tried to work with them.' *'Lydia wins the war against Assyria and Israel, conquering parts of OTL Turkey and Syria.' *'Egypt expands to the west.' *'As Greek and Macedonian traders travel to Dacia, they discover traders from far away Semba and Slavia, some maps are exchanged and it is the first recorded (ingame) contact of Northern and Southern civilizations.' South Scandinavia: Expand 450 px: 50 px in East Britain and 400 px in Gotaland. More expenditions in Svealand and Britain. Get 1 edp, makes 8 edp. Increases trade. Strengthen military, still deteriorating relations with Trade Alliance. Kobenhavn in the Kingdom of Denmark is established as the union capital. The Governing Council declares the Saxonian diplomats (you naturaly have diplomats in and from other not too far away states, for thing like inviting to join trade route (as Saxons did few turns before) and etc.) have never done anything towards cooperation and again the military is alarmed to the highest level. Trading fleets goes as far south as OTL Gibraltar and into the Mediterranean in an expendition organised by the Angles and sponsored by the Kingdom of Jutland. These fleets encountered many different cultures, and the following cultures were recorded: Gaulic, Venetian, Aquitanian, Celtic, Lusitanian, Tartesic, Iberian, Ruthenian, Nurags, Puns and Italic. However, facing a large Roman trading fleet, knowing they are encountering a REAL country, they decided to go back, missing the chance to meet with real countries of the south. Traders' wish of knowledge of the south is also implemented by a group of not only traders but also officials of the two kingdoms, 5 clans and one tribe, who went with Lithuanian traders to the Slavic world and continuously to the south until they reach Dacia. However, they mistook a route and instead arrived at the Black Sea of Cimmerians and met Athenians in Crimea. Here the officials of the members met with the ruling Athenian general to propose an alliance between the Union and Athens. The general was requested to bring the alliance treaty draft to the Athenian king. The officials and the traders then set sail with the general. This sail falls into next turn. *'Athenian D': We don't see how military alliance could be established at such a long distance but we would agree for economical alliance for sure. Also, we invite Semba and Union to extend their trade routes to Cimmeria and Taurian Greece, connecting so called North and South. Lithuanian confederation: '''The Lithuanian give the conquered tribes the right to keep their culture but the language of the government is still Lithuanian, leading to many of the influencial people to learn Lithuanian as a second language. We expand 250 px to the North to expand our coastal area. The long forgotten navy is expand to increase trade. The trade with the Slavic world continue and some rumors bring by the merchant concerning a people from the south arrive in Lithuania. A naval expedition explore the Gulf of Finland and map the coast before establishing trade contact, the economy is improve due to the new opportunities. '''Athens: First time from the end of campaign for trace regular army reaches standart 5,000 men. Both oversea and local navies are restored. To settle new lands, metics and slaves of Greece are offered freedom or citizenship for going to Thrace and populate new polis's there. At last western parts of Vosporus and Hellesphontus are expanded, and whole Marmara coast is suitable for full control of straits, or fast transportation between them. Aeschylus continues expansion to the north (+400px), according to his plans connecting Thrace to mainland will take 20-30 years. After news about civilisations in the North reached Demos, people started thinking about reaching those far away lands. Most famous Athenian travelers and diplomats gather to set sail to Taurus, from where their journey will begin. Local cimmerian leaders tell the stories about prospering lands of Aestia (balts) where they have more honey and milk than water. One leader gives travelers somewhat clear direction of this location - northwest. Taurus is slightly expanded and two first outposts built in the way to the land of "Sembos" and "Aestia"(Lithuania). King dispatches diplomats to Lydia to gratulate them with their victory, and the same year Aeschylus himself sails to Rome to assure Latin King Sine Dei Gloriem that Athens will support him in future campaigns of Roma, and will only ask for greek cultural zone in the South and Mesapia. UPD: The king thinks that discovery of 3 countries in the north means there could be even more, expeditions are sent to gather knowledge about Dacia, proto Hungarian cultures, Slavia and Cimmeria. Rome: We agre, reluctantly but we will recognize Athenian claims on the regions, and thank them for their coming aid with the capture of italia, more men are recruited and navy expands, Umbria continues to be influenced. *'Athenian D:' We think that influencing is not enough, as giving time means that Umbria will be stronger later. Athens have possibility to expand local navy to 5,000 men and send it straight to Umbrian coast, to surround and destroy border armies. 840 B.C. *'As Union expands in Britania, they encounter Belgics in the south and strange cultures that sometimes come to trade but are hostile for Belgics and other "invaders".' *'Egypt expands in the south-west.' *'Semba invites Union to join up and create a trade route from Kobenhavn to Semba and from there to Athenian settlements in Taurus.' *'Parthian and Median cultures migrate to west.' South Scandinavian Union: Agreeing with Semba, the Union agrees to work on a land route from Lithuania to Semba to Slavia to Dacia to Cimmeria to Crimea. Union trades would arrive in Lithuania and go along the trade route, instead of going from Semba. This however does not means hostility with Saxonia, Frisia, Finland, Estonia and Lyvia will end, and Lithuania is requested to build a bypass from Lithuania straight to Slavia in case of war, so Scandinavian traders do not have to encounter Semba. Expand 300 px in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland, so we have 9 edp. Expansion is not intended to cause war and the colony in Britain expands west and not south. Economical alliance with Athens is official and with the trade route it is expected to grow quickly. Lithuanian Confederation: 'The king, along the Lithuanian in general support the creation of trade relation with the Athenian and agree to the creation of a trade road in Lithuanian lands. Our military are expand with 3000 soldiers and we expand 300px north. An outpost is establish in the Gulf of Finland, deep on the Estonian coast, a small garrison is established and some ships are based there to protect or evacuate the outpost if need. (Pardon, I missunderstood Gulf of Finland as a gulf of Bothnia, but anyway there is no free lands near Estland, Karelian Isthmus and OTL St Peterburg belongs to Finland, everything that is more to south-west belongs to Estland) We agree to build some bypass to control the trade road access, but without interfering too much with the friendly merchant traveler and. '(Lithuania is now economical paradise) Athens: Athens are very happy that trade has increased few times, and conroled trade routes almost douled in size. To deal with increased trade in Taurus, national trade fleet is established. 600px expansion in the north, plan of Aeschylus is almost done, and he will soon change status of Thrace from colony to province. 830 B.C. *'Shalmaneser III, king of Assyria organises many military expedition to Israelites and other tribes.' *'Under the influence of Semba and Lithuania east and podolian slavs are establishing first small states.' *'As Cimmerian territory became important north-south connection point, some leaders organise warbands and try to establish a state causing a civil war.' Bafor Confederation: Exploration, diplomacy and trade is increased with and around the city states that were discovered earlier (in my 2 last moves before I left). Athens: 600px are colonised and finaly Thrace along with Athenian Capadocia became official provinces of Athens. In adition to"King of Athens" Aeschylus is now also a "Grand Leader of Thrace" and "Prince of Mysia and Bithynia" . Navies and trading fleet are expanded. More and more schools, gymnasiums and academies are opened to educate Athenian people. Minor rebel groups form on the border with protectorate of Thrace, but aren quickly crushed by garrison armies. As Crete became very important place foe traders after discovery of northerns, Athens control almost half of Trade between Phoenicia and Crete and this brings big amount of collected tax. Aeschylus creates a plan of Athenian Superiority, that includes all lands that should be captured, settled or colonised and even strategies for future campaigns. South Scandinavian Union: Ask Lithuania for the promised Trade Outpost in Latgalia. 300 px is expanded in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland. Get 1 edp, therefore we've got 10 edp. Discovering the unfolding crisis in Cimmeria, South Scandinavian merchants have to find an alternative route, one that instead of going to Cimmeria to Taurus, goes to Dacia to mainland Athens. We urge Lithuania to found the first outpost in Slavia. The approaching Tet holiday here in Vietnam means I'm going to be quite busy. In case I'm away, it would be automatic that we would expand 300 px in Britain and 1/2*(expansion limit) - 300 px in Gotaland. ' '''Rome: '''We invade Umbria and ask the Athenians to help us subdue this threat. while this italics begin to be influenced. *'Athenian D: 2,000 of main army and 3,000 men of overseas navy is sent to help Rome. We also strongly recomend to improve military tech to capture more land. *Battle of North Umbria:After intense battle, Rome secured victory. 7,500 Umbrian, 6,500 Roman and 1,500 Athenian men killed or wounded in action. Due to exhausted troops, only 172px of land were captured. 820 B.C. *'Cimmerian and Slavic warbands are still battling for influence.' *'Everything else is quite stable in Europe.' South Scandinavian Union: 300 px is expanded in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland. Get 1 more edp, makes 11 edp, economy flourishes (grade 4), upgrade military to great power (grade 4). Very much disappointed in the escalating conflict in Slavia and Cimmeria, the Governing Council decides to abandon works on the North - South trade route and turns to the western trade route along the coast to Gibraltar. Many efforts are spent to establish this sea route. A rough connecting map of the North and the South is drawn. *I offered you to become a mod before, so yes, you can. You will also decide regarding my events, and create them for me, so it will be pretty fair play I guess. DariusTheMouse (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Athens: To save trade with Semba and Aesti (all baltic tribes and states), Aeschylus decides to invite all Cimmerian and Slavic warband leaders to negotiate. After few months of intense diplomacy, clear decisions are made. Every warband gets lands that they owned before this agreement, nonetheless, Athens and Semba have mandates for keypoints, and trade routes are politics-free zone. To increase trade in the Mediterranean, Athens expand in Peloponessus and slightly towards Epirus. After some budget regulations were made by Demos, it is now completely safe and relatively stable because National Reserve was established. It is expected that this reserve will keep gold for at least 30 years, but to achieve this, Athens will have to give away 40-50% of total budget next 50-60 years, depending on collected taxes, business and trade. Despite this, infrastructure is improved in all Greek areas. More settlers arive to Thrace and Bithynia is almost fully helenised after few generations of greek rule and steady assimilation. Greeks also make up majority in Mysia. Athens are now economical paradise (level 5, 15edp), militry tech is also improved. *''South Scandinavia does not believe in the new agreement, and most of the trade is transfered westwards. Trading fleets reach the Peloponesus Peninsular, and a thorough description of the route to Athens is given to all merchant ships. After a heated debate, the Council lost all faith in the unorganised and poorly civilised Slavian and Cimmerian tribes, and all trade proposed in this route is halted.'' *''Athens are totaly ok with this, after all, thats the same trade, neverteless, we will still use intermare route to trade with North.'' Bafor Confederation:' Metalworking is started in iron. Farming tecniques are enharnce greatly due to costal irrigation. We start to exsplore out from and then exspand the trade routes to the cities in the desert . We form a trading alliance and plan a confederacy with them (fish traded for cammels). A 4px deap zone around our national borders is annexed. 5 more fishing boats are made and the old ones gradually replaced. Explores briefly visit the Cape Vert peninsula in our Senegal and offer trade to the local Walloof tribes, but they are not interested as of yet. The army now stands at 450. Lithuanian confederation: 'The increasing contact with Athenian and the military expansion lead to great change in Lithuania, our economic and military grade increase. We expand 300 pix north. We invite the Scandinavian to establish a trade outpost in the area designate in the treaty. A Lithuanian trader travel to the southern country to bring knowledge home and established relation if possible. A program to assimilate the Latvian start, the elite is chosen as the priority to influence. *''South Scandinavia establish a trade outpost in the coast of Latvia, but it is likely with further expansion of Lithuania the outpost would be moved to the Gulf of Riga. '''Rome: '''With the small victory against the Umbrians and the gain of the region, However, not as a decisive victory, we decide to increase our army to 20k soldiers and bring the small recovered treasures to rome, which begins to become a well defended thrivign city based on those of Magna Graecia in the south, Military and navy are built up, economy expands. Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games '810 B.C. *'As Main-group Gauls expands, the Venetian, Aquitanian and Ruthenian cultures are slowly assimilated.' *'Phoenicia and Lydia expands southwards into the area of the Israelites' *'A disease is threatening the Helvetian and Transalpine Gaulic cultures'. With many lands in these areas gradually becoming abandoned, Germanic and Cellmarian cultures are clashing to take lands from these Helvetian and Transalpine Gaulic areas *'The organised countries of Epirus, Illyria and Macedonia signs an agreement to increase trade and create a military agreement in an attempt to balance out the growing Athenian influence' *'Belgic leaders and Germanic leaders are not agreeing with each other on terms of trade with Saxonia, and the proposed alliance is coming to an end' *'Parts of East Saxonia revolt to join Cimbria, granting Cimbria a coastline' *'Sine dei Gloriem may post last turn until the end of this turn, and good job, Laptop Zombie.' Athens: Aeschylus dies and his son Ares becomes a king. He states that he will concentrate on colonial expansion, because his father did a great job in mainland. 5 colonies are expanded by 300px. Crete and Cyprus are now provinces instead of colonies. Seeing that Rome is certainly wining in Umbria, the king recalls his troops. He wants to punish a state, that in his opinion, broke agreement that they signed with Athens. Regular army is doubled in size and 10,000 psiloi are drafted. 6,500 sailors from Bithynia, Mysia and Cyprus recruited to increase both navies to 5,000. First time from the reign of Darius The Great, his grand-grand-father, Area forms units of Hippei and Cretan archers. He also introduces conception of sailors fighting deep in the continent, naming it universal navies. Army reaches a total of 32,000 men. Mass recruitment wasn't just a showcase of power. All recruited men, with exception of oversea navy, march to Greek-Macedonian protectorate. King sends diplomats to Macedonia. They will deliver a letter with ultimatum: whether they would like to cancel alliance or be crushed, as 5,000 men (previous truce condition) is nothing, comparing to Athenian army. Due to better relations with Lydia and their king, since Assyro-Lydian war, Ares thinks that they would allow him to get some mercenaries through their territory from Phrygia or Hittites, but this is only for the future campaigns of Athens Superiority. National reserve already has 1/3 of planned amount of gold. Similar reserves will be soon established in growing Helesphontus, Corinthus, Thebes, Knossos and Troy, holding gigantic amounts of gold to support basic Athenian needs for at least hundred years without tax collecting and trade. This allows to feel safe fo the future of the kingdom. *'''''Lydia promises to grant Athens 15,000 men for wars involving Athens within the next 50 years *''Despite Athenian ultimatum, Macedonia secretly signs alliance deal and Epirussian and Illyrian troops arrive in Macedonia to help with protection, with each giving over 10,000 troops to Macedonia, not to mention a strong, real 6,000 Illyrian navy that is holding stakes in the Adriatic Sea can counter attack Athens/colonies.'' *'To deal with this hard situation, Ares needs new strategy. Instead of calling any strategos elected in Demos, he calls renowned tactician, Eos of Corinthos, to acomplish brave new plan. 100 men that had to be executed are equiped with wooden swords and sent to attack macedonian positions. Local navy is loaded on ships and after merging with oversea navy it heads to Adriatic to fight Illyrian navy. 22,000 men in Thrace sets defences in forests. Overal plan is still secret.' *Battle of macedonia100 Athenian men had no chances, but they did good job to complete a plan for campaign. *'As there is no naval battle algorithm, I'll do simple math 10,000-6,000, Illyria lost, 4,000 Athenian sailors survived.' *'4,000 remaining sailors land in Epirus and start plundering cities, this is done to later use one of the possible ways to destroy Macedonia and it's alliance. If Epyrian forces retreat to defend their homeland, main army will attack Macedonia. If Epyrian army stays in Macedonia, sailors take Epirus and then go to Illyria to do the same. If neither Epirus or Illyrians will not retreat, Macedonia will be surrounded, and crushed from both sides.' *'We will need one soon. < Well, there is no defence bonuses in the sea, so I don't know what bonuses could be there except big army loosing less men because of more dense attack.' *It needs to be noticed that Macedonia is tiny compared to Illyria. The Illyrian and Epirussian kingdoms still have men at home even after they helped with Macedonian defence. In this case I'd put them at 7,000 for Illyria and 4,000 for Epirus. OK? Well, Epirus is tiny too, but ok. *'Athenian sailors in Epirus get orders to avoid fighting defending forces of Epirus or Illyria, and engage only in face to face or defensive battles, but they may plunder as much as they want.' *'As Athenian forces raid Epirussian coast, Alliance troops advance from Macedonia into Thrace, where Athenians are defending, probably resulting in the largest ever in-game war.' *Second Battle of Thrace 16,500 Macedonian and 14,900 Athenian men killed or wounded in action. Athens manage to hold defences but Macedonia still has armies remaining here, and allied armies in the Epyrian and Illyrias garrisons. *''After defeat, big-headed King of Illyria attempts to regain power by employing some 20,000 Cellmarian and Dalmatian men in the Alliance army over a course of 30 years.'' (so how much do they recruit this turn?) This turn they recruit 10,000 *''Illyria and Epirus wants to signs an armistice agreement with Athens, pending peace treaty. No condition on Macedonia, otherwise Illyria would still continue to attack.'' *''Athenian king sends back the head of Illyrian diplomat, with a map attached to his head by short greek sword. This means no peace for the alliance.'' South Scandinavian Union:' As the Island of Bornholm is of strategic importance, the Governing Council devises a plan to take Bornholm in a few decades, probably 30 years. Trade with Athens continues to flourish. We now have 12 edp. We expand by 600 px, taking everything in Zealand and the rest of that in Britain. The Governing Council tries to influence Belgics by giving them gold. Seafaring expendition go northwest, in a course to discover the OTL Faroe Islands, Iceland and Greenland in the long term. 10,000 more men is added to make 35,000 men, rendering a superiority against the other countries in the region to prepare for Bornholm invasion. Among these men, 20,000 is army and 15,000 is navy. Merchants continue to trade with Lithuania. With many trade, gold reserves are made in Jutland, Zealand, Gotland, Gotaland and Britain, with gold amounting to hundreds of pilars, each as tall as three time the height of the Jutish king. The Kingdom of Denmark is renamed the Kingdom of Zealand. (Reminder: Bornholm was partialy fortified by Traders Union 920bc, fortresses doesn't just dissapear. they need to be demolished or destroyed, in Bornholm neither of these actions occured) * '''''Saxons are worried about increasing Scandinavian army, as they tried to provoke war many times before, Saxonia sends 10,000 men to guard Bornholm and land fortress on Scandinavian border. Fins also send men to guard their forts in Gotland. Baltic Federation council decides to wait and see what will happen, but Semba and other states slightly increase their armies. *''As Saxonia build up more military, we also build more military, with 10,000 to the navy and 5,000 to the army, making 20,000 for the army and 20,000 for the navy. The Baltic Region is seeing a serious arms race causing more and more hostility in the region.'' Lithuanian Confederation: 'expand further north 300 pix. Many Latvian tribe being loyal or partially assimilated, the king start to recruit and add 5000 soldiers to the army. Several small trade outposts are established with a small garrison and a small fleet on patrol there in the gulf of Finland (I know where it is, but THERE IS NO free or tribal land, so you can't do it). We continue to trade with the Slav and the Athenian, we add several tribes of the Gulf of Finland to our trading partner. The Baltic traders expect to expand the trade to beyond the Baltic and Slav areas but are told to use the Scandinavian trade road or create one by themselve. '''Rome:'Military and navy are built economy expands and rome continues growing as does its army. 800 B.C *'''European nationalities begin to form: *'Cellmarian culture begins to shatter as an unknown population known as the Dormantis comes from the sea through Dalmatia and transform the Northern half of the Cellmarian culture into an area of Dormantian culture' *'Under pressure from Gauls, Venetian and Aquitanian and Ruthenian leaders begin to form an Anti - Gaul Alliance, with each culture gradually forming a country' *'The Slavs divide themselves into the North Slavs and the South Slavs' *'The Helvetians, after loosing many territories move closer to the Alps and establish their country. Surviving Transalpine gauls move to Helvetia or Cisalpine gauls.' *'Dacian tribes split into the Scythian (influenced by them) Dacians, the Thraco Panonian Dacians and the Dacian Hegemony.' *'The first unified country in Ilberia is formed, the Kingdom of Galicia (in the same place as OTL Galicia) influenced by its position along the North - South sea trade route' Athens: Seeing Illyrian king using mercenaries, Ares also opens his cards. He freezes reserve and uses all budget to recruit Cimmerian (5,000) and Slavian (3,000) warbands, that had many warriors due to previous peace, Libyan nomads (5,000) and Dacian warriors (2,000). Reserve metic-psiloi army formed (3,000 and sent to Epirus), first time recruitment was organised in colonies, and Colonial Legion formed (4,000). The king states, that recruitment in Helade is stoped, but it continues in provinces, colonies and allied states. This is done to have a stable population and increase happines among people. Remaining 7,000 men in Thrace are reinforced by 15,000 mercenaries and move towards Macedonia by forests, to avoid being spoted. General Eos is moved to Epirus, where his tactical skills would be more useful. Ares himself takes command of main army. Colonial Legion is also sent to Epirus, and 11,000 men army besieges Epyrian capital with 4,000 men inside. The biggest expansion in Libya, 1500px were colonised, as king saw the potential of Tripolitanian infantry in battle. Thracian protectorate, Sarmatians, Puns and Norags are influenced to prepare people for possible mercenary recruitment. Armies are ordered to hold their positions until hostile armies maneuvers. *'Mod:' Last turn, Athens was at war. This turn, Athens was expanding its limit. One edp deducted. Now Athens have 14 edp, and economic power becomes 4. Military power is therefore also scrapped to 4. *''Illyria, Epirus and Macedonia agrees on preliminary unification pact, with power sharing between the three royal houses to counter Athens. The new union is called Yugoslavia, the first instance of use of the name Yugoslavia.'' The game is now very unbalanced. Athens is twice as big as Scandinavia, which is twice as big as Lithuania, which is twice as big as Rome. Reality check. The Wolof tribes of OTL Senegal start nation building and the Kingdom of D'mt is founded. Both states are still primative, but friendly to there nieghbours. Southern Scandinavian Union: Send expendition teams further north to uncover the full picture of Scandinavia. The tribes of Swedes and Norwegians were discovered. We expand 600 px in Gotaland. Get one more edp, now we've got 13 edp. Army continues to be alarmed. Alliance deal offered to Cimbria through the new coastline. Due to Venetia's, Aquitainia's and Galicia's important position along the sea trade route, we offer gold to secure safe transport of merchants along the route. The King of Galicia is also told stories about unfriendly Frisian, Saxonian, Finnish, Estonian and Lyvian traders who are hostile to Scandinavia. The Kings of Venetia, Aquitania and Galicia agrees to provide security, food and accommodation to traders with Scandinavian orders. These orders are given to Athenian and Lithuanian traders trading with Scandinavia. Rome:'Military and navy are built economy expands and rome continues growing as does its army. 'Notes This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. Basically such a change is a big one and would need consensus for such a decision. By the way, Scandinavia has already done similar things against Scandi League, and so did Rome. In case such decisions are made, it must not be retro-binding, in other words, it would not affect past turns. Second, this must also affect expansion into a tribe's traditional area, but not an area previously terra nullius. This is to be fair as Athens is surrounded by many organised and strong countries, and so does Rome, but Northern civilizations are surrounded by tribes like Slavs, Aryans, Latgalians and Frisians (in fact the Union and Lithuania are not interested in fighting against a real country as it would destablize the current situation in the Baltics). After these two conditions are made, and that Athens have agreed to such a decision, I would support it. But this must only be approved with a majority concern, at least one more player - Rome, Lithuania or Bafor. ''(By the way, Bafor's economic growth needs to be slowed down too, as they are expanding a lot and continuously but still growing a lot. They have terra nullius all around themselves so it wouldn't be fair for them to just expand and expand without losing anything, while other countries are losing and losing and losing).'' There were othere tribes like the Wolof in the region. I chose the location tacticly for protection from other players and to get powerfull by conquring or buying off local negroid and saharan folk.Whipsnade (talk) 18:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) But you see, Bafor never expanded to the limit or at least to a 1/2 of it, as we did many turns before, exploration is only limited by time, so I don't see why Bafor can't grow economicaly. Yes, this change would not affect previous turns, and yes again, I fully support your idea about expansion into tribal territory. So generaly rule would look like this: "If any state is at war for two or more consecutive turns, or expands more than 1/2 of limit two or more consecutive turns, state looses 1 edp each turn at war or full expansion." ''' '''Sine Dei Gloriem, Whipsnade and Rdv65, do you agree that this rule should be implemented? First of all, it would be ''state lose 1/2 each consecutive turn''. It's not going to be like'' if you fight for one more turn, you will be scrapped off 2 edps, but if you don't you don't lose any''. Second, edp is deducted only when 2 x 1/2 edp reduction has been accumulated. In other words, after your third turn of war, you technically loss 3/2 edps, but if you don't take the war to the fourth turn, you are only deducted 1 edp. The remaining 1/2 edp will not ''be carried over to the next war. Third, Bafor's economy growth is hindered by the fact that it is effectively ''isolated, and there is no external trade. But there is/was plenty of tribes in africa, not like it wasn't settled because Europe didn't knew there were people, as you can see, trade routes go from north africa to the south, means there is trade, not so well organised but it exists. Okay, I rest my case. Let's wait for the other players. I agree if it can make expansion more fair, if I understand, this will force small expansion and small war like 50 px or 100px gain over large expansion of 300px or 600px gain under the threat of penalty? Lithuanian can still survive. This will make players expand less by 50% if they want to save their edp, and possibly try to fight small wars instead of big that continue for more turns. No trooble, but the game is just as mono-dymension/who-get-what game as before. I thought it was just a mess around with lose rules. It's just not chimeing to me. I'm bussy elsware. Whipsnade (talk) 21:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Max recruitment and population factors. Put all algorithm calculators on some hosting so players don't have to count everyhing by themselves. Update pixel count and mp/ep for players. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games